


Smoke and Bullets

by LiliR22



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor!Yixing, EXO Alternate Universe, F/M, I'll add more as we go, Mafia!EXO, Possible Sulay, hacker!chanyeol, leader!suho, mafia!au, mentioned GOT7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Everyday you live the same routine until one day, you stumble across a boy that seems in need of help one day and decide to come to the rescue. Little did you know, you would soon be dragged into an underground world that turns your entire life around. You can't escape it, but do you really want to anyway?****HIATUS****





	1. Hi, my name is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first time I have ever posted anything on AO3, so please leave me your comments and critiques because anything helps! I made Chanyeol the love interest in this story because he's my bias, but if you guys ever want the reader x another member, please tell me! Also I suck at summaries because I kinda just figure out the plot as I go, but I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also my tumblr is: heyimgrump222  
> I'm always on it and I love messages! It's loaded with Kpop, mainly got7 and Exo tbh.

"Bye Ken, I'll see you tomorrow!" You shout as you push the door to the convienience store open and step out onto the concrete sidewalk. You wrap your hoodie tightly around you as the chilly fall air nipped at your skin. You walk around to the back of the store where your bike is parked, swinging your bag of new snacks while humming a song to yourself. You stop here everyday day after school, you could basically walk the route with your eyes closed, and you're ready to head home for the day. You reach the corner and stop suddenly at the sight in front of you. 

"Tell Suho the next time he tries to cut our boss short of $500 worth of weaponry, we'll hurt way more than just his little computer hacker" You hear one of the men say to the boy(?) on the ground. The boy on the ground looks young, with wild light blue hair, blood on his face, and gold circular wire frame glasses -that you assume are his- on the ground a foot away from him. He's surrounded by three large men, all dressed in greys and blacks, that look like they are taking turns finding different ways to injure the boy. They say more things about this Suho boy among other obscenities, and stuff about weapons that you can't really make out. You stare at the scene ahead of you and panic. God what could possibly be a good way to handle this situation? You're not exactly tiny, but you're definitely not able to fight 3 guys at once. Soooo let's just follow some gut instincts. The bag drops from your hands and snacks fall out as you scream "STOP!" Over and over at the top of your lungs to draw attention, and dash towards the 3 men, startling them. The 3 men have barely turned all the way to look at you, when you've reached them and you jump on the middle one. The middle one stumbles as you grab on and keep screaming to draw attention. They begin to panic, people must hear this commotion in the back by now. It's not exactly a closed off area. 

"Guys, we can't be drawing this much attention. JB is not gonna like that. I think the kid has gotten the message, lets go!" The man on the left shouts to the other two. The man on the right grabs your sides and rips you off of the middle man, throwing you the ground and sprinting off with the other two men. 

You try to brace yourself as you hit the pavement, but it can only help so much as you slam into the concrete. Pain shoots through your side and you head begins to pound. You lay there for a couple seconds and then attempt to push yourself up, your arm gives but you catch yourself in time. You sit up and brush the pebbles off your face. You inspect your arm, many many scratches but thankfully no blood. After you're done, you look up to find the blue-haired boy in front of you attempting to clean his slightly cracked glasses. You inspect his face for a while as he's deep in focus. He's got cuts on his lips and cheeks, and they are both slightly swollen. He has very boyish features, with big ears and large deep brown eyes. He looks up to find you staring at him and he flashes a large goofy looking smile at you. 

'Oo and he has dimples too.' You think to yourself. He stands up and holds out a hand to you. You accept and he pulls you up. You stand facing each other and that's when you realize, he may look young but he's definitely way taller than you are. 

"Jesus that was an unexpected turn. Did not expect some crazy chick to jump one of JB's thugs" he mutters to himself. You look up at him and he makes eye contact with you.

"Thank you, I definitely owe you. Oh no your forehead, it's bleeding a little."

"Dammit, I thought I checked everything." You mutter to yourself, bringing your sleeve up to your forehead and dabbing at it to confirm that it was bleeding. You look up to find Dimples rambling to himself, something about leaving but also owing, and that same Suho person. 

"Well good luck on whatever. Try not to get beat up again." You state as you begin to walk away, giving him a lame wave. 

"Wait! Sorry," he says as he grabs your wrist, "I owe you. At least let me help you clean up the cuts. I gotta leave now because you kinda did draw a lot of attention, but come with me." He let's go of your wrist but stares at you intensely.

"Haha, yeah I'm fine. I'm not following some random guy. Don't worry about it dude, I just want my snacks and to go home." You begin to walk away again. 

" (Y/N)!! Is everything alright?!?!" You hear what sounds like Ken- the store owner- shout. You hear loud footsteps approaching and suddenly feel a hand wrap around your mouth and waist. You're pulled behind a dumpster, and you hear the blue haired boy's voice from behind you whisper into your ear,

"Sorry, but I can't have anyone know about what you just saw and I can't have anyone know about me." You try to run away, attempting to kick and scream. His hand muffles the screams as he holds you down and avoids your punches and elbows. He laughs quietly and mutters "feisty" under his breath. 

'Is he gonna kill you? After you saved his life? Ungrateful prick.' You wonder how Ken hasn't noticed the bag you dropped and look over to see pit of the corner of you eye that Blue-hair has grabbed it too and has it next to him.

'Dammit, smart move.' You think. You hear Ken's receding footsteps and begin to panic even more. You can feel the boy's grip relax slightly. You use this as a chance to escape, beginning to struggle again. His grip immediately tightens and he pulls you back in with quick strength. For a boy that you just had to save, he's stronger than he looks. 

"I am very very sorry that I had to do that, but I seriously can't be found out. Thank you for what you did truly, but I need to take you somewhere before I am allowed to let you go." He says, voice sounding quite genuine. He mutters apologies as he brings something up to your face. You begin to panic but it doesn't last long as black slowly overtakes your vision.

****

You open your eyes and cringe back at the bright lights above you. You move your arms to cover your face and begin to sit up. Your head begins to pound and you groan, laying back down. You then realize, where the hell are you laying down? Where are you?

"Oh! She's awake!" You hear someone in the corner of the room exclaim. You look over to see a familiar head of blue hair approaching you. You look up and watch the boy as he walks over, one hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his head as he looks down awkwardly.

"Well how's that for awful first impressions huh? Let me at least try and do this a little more properly." The boy looks up and flashes you a big toothy grin, removing his large slender hand from his pocket and extending it out towards you, 

"Hello, my name is Yeol. What's yours?"


	2. What do we do with   you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Let me know your thoughts! I'm always open to comments and criticisms :):)

"Oh god, Yeol. You make the girl save you, then you drug her, and that's how you introduce yourself. How the hell do you expect that to make it better?" You hear a slightly accented voice, full of amusement, say in the corner of the room where "Yeol" used to be sitting. The stranger emerges from the dark corner of the room. He's tall, but not as tall as Yeol. Jet black hair that's neatly gelled back, narrower eyes, and deep dimples. He's looks neater, more professional in a fitted and pressed black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, matching black dress pants, and a navy blue tie. Everything pristine and perfectly fitted, like a mannequin. He seems flawless but you notice the faint shadows under his eyes, most likely from fatigue, that give way to his more... human side.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Lay. I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned up all the scratches and cuts that I could see. Your forehead did not need stitches, thankfully, but I do have some pills for that headache you most likely have. I had to remove your sweater to check your arms, but I promise that was all." He says gently to you as he walks towards you and stops next to Yeol- as if he was trying not to startle some wild animal. For kidnappers, they sure are kind and apologetic. He smiles and his eyes scan you, affirming that he has helped everything he could. He walks over to the cabinet behind him and pulls out a small prescription bottle, pops it open and pours two small white pills into his pale slender hand. He then walks back over to you.

"Here, for the headache and any more possible pains and aches." He says in his quiet gentle voice as he extends his hand out to you, offering the medication. You're not sure if you should trust it, but honestly, if anything can stop this intense pounding in your head then it would seem like a life saver right now. Yeol, who disappeared during Lay's introductions, is now running back to you holding a cup of water in his hands. He hands the cup to you and adjusts his circular thin frame gold glasses as he watches you eagerly grab the pills and glass of water. You quickly pop the bitter pills into your mouth and bring the glass to your lips, letting the cool liquid glide the pills down your throat. You chug the rest of the water as if you might die from dehydration at any moment. Once finished, you lower the glass from your lips and look up to find Lay and Yeol staring at you, eyes slightly narrowed and brows furrowed as if they are confused on what to do with you now. Yeol and Lay realize they are staring and turn to face each other simultaneously.

"So I should probably introduce her to Suho and find out what's next right?" You overhead Yeol mutter to Lay, a slight frown forming on his face. 

"Good luck, Yeol. Su is not gonna like this." Lay replies, a look of sympathy washing over his face as he places one hand on Yeol's shoulder and pats it slightly. Lay turns around and walks over to his counter top full of tools. A focused look forms as he picks up each tool- that he presumably used to help you- and begins to clean them with gentle care, inspecting them and making sure each one is spotless. In the meantime, you stare at Yeol as he begrudgingly makes his way to the door. His bruised hand reaches for the handle and you can sense the slight hesitation as he turns the handle and pulls the door open, sticking his head out from the room.

"Suho! She's awake!!" He shouts outside, where you assume this "Suho" that you have been hearing so much about is waiting. Yeol puts his head down as he steps inside and holds open the door. You hear heavy footsteps approaching and suddenly your heart begins to speed up and you can feel it pounding against your chest. Everything about this Suho guy screams trouble right now and your fight or flight instincts want to kick in so badly, but you just can't bring your body to physically move with you. You stare at the doorway with widened eyes and wait, the footsteps slowly beating louder and louder. Then, he appears. Tall, slicked back deep brown hair, a handsome face with full pink lips, thick stern eyebrows and round yet cold eyes that send a chill down your spine. He's dressed to the 9's in a sleek deep red suit that screams power, black button up underneath the scarlet jacket and black loafers to match, not a single thing about him out of place. He strolls in with his hands in his pockets and without even speaking you can tell that he is a natural born leader, his natural aura oozing power and dominance. No wonder Yeol looked so hesitant. He walks directly up to you and stops right in front of you, eyes scanning you up and down with an unrecognizable look on his face. 

"Chanyeol, tell me how exactly you were reckless enough to let JB's thugs got ahold of you in public and have this random girl come to save you?" He questions, voice cold and hard. 

"Chanyeol?" You think to yourself, that blue headed prick couldn't even tell you his real name? 

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to track down our latest client and I lost track of the time an-and-" Chanyeol begins to ramble, as he closes the door and walks towards Suho. Chanyeol stands next to Suho facing him, but keeping his head down. Suho begins to raise his hand and, from what it looks like, he's about to hit him. Chanyeol cringes back, scrunching up his nose and shutting his eyes, preparing himself for what's to come. Right before you can step in to stop the situation in front of you Suho grabs the back of Chanyeol's neck and pulls him forward, bringing his face to Suho's shoulder.

"Don't ever be so reckless again. I can't afford to lose another one of you." He hisses, the coldness in his voice breaking ever so slightly. A look of utter shock appears on Chanyeol's face as he vigorously nods.

"Yes sir, I promise I won't make the same mistake." He states, voice still slightly trembling either from the leftover fear or from the shock. From behind you spy another look of shock on Lay, who has turned slightly to stare at the scene behind him, knuckles white as he grips the scalpel he has been thoroughly cleaning. His looks is not just a looks of shock though, there's something off about it, something hidden behind it that you just can't decipher.

Suho releases his grip on Chanyeol, brushing his suit and fixing his scarlet jacket back to its perfect and proper place. He turns now to face you, eyes still slightly cold as he finally acknowledges you, a chill running down your spine again as you hear the deep voice question, 

"Now then, what do we do about you?"


	3. Bring them in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the comment, I love receiving them! Also slightly lighter/less suspenseful in this chapter but trust me it's gonna get hype real soon

You shake your head vigorously,

"Please, man. I just want to go home. I swear I won't say anything." You quickly ramble off to him, voice quivering just a little bit but you still attempt to hold a strong front. He puts his head down and laughs quietly to himself, then looks up making intense eye contact with you. 

"Trust me, I know you won't. But I can't let you leave." He replies, a slight smirk on his face that slightly cracks his cold, stand-offishness. You groan loudly and fall back onto the hospital table bed thing that they have you laying down on. You look down to actually to actually inspect what they put you on. Looks like a they just put a small dull blue blanket and thin pillow on top of a metal lab table, you could almost laugh at their attempt at a makeshift bed for you. You look back up at the ceiling, bringing your hands to your eyes and covering them from the light, but also hoping maybe you'll move your hands and when you open your eyes you'll be in your house and realizing it was all a dream. 

"Ughhh ok ok ok I can do this. Alright just get it over with. C'mon kill me. I'm ready. I can do this." You laugh humorlessly to yourself. You lay there with your hands still covering you eyes, staring into complete darkness as you wait. Wait for something, anything, but suddenly a muffled goofy laughter reaches your ears. You uncover your eyes and look over to see Suho looking down at you with a large grin on his face and Chanyeol behind him, his large bruised hand covering his mouth to muffle himself as he is hunched over in laughter. You narrow your eyes glaring at him, then hold up a not so nice finger in his direction, only causing him to laugh harder. You look over to see Suho grinning even wider and Lay turned around, staring at the scene taking place and quietly chuckling to himself. Suho turns around to look at Lay, both grinning at each other but the look lingers just slightly longer. Something unsaid, something clearly off between the looks. 

"Wow, that easily huh?" Chanyeol questions between his laughter, "Well damn, guess I'll have to put her down now." He states, laughter quieting down little by little as he attempts to straighten himself out, flashing Suho a goofy smirk.  
Suho turns back to face Chanyeol, breaking the contact with Lay- who immediately turns back around, quickly resuming his cleaning- and lightly elbowing Chanyeol in the stomach. 

"Quit messing with her," he says while smirking at Chanyeol, then turning to face you, "Listen, we aren't going to hurt you. The only reason I can't let you go is because you are now associated with my group and I. JB's gang have seen you and that means you are now in danger and, since you saved Chanyeol, we owe you one. I am offering you protection that you can't get anywhere else, and I strongly urge you to accept it." Suho states while maintaining a stern eye contact. 

"Gang? Danger? Jesus, I just tried to help one guy and this is where I end up? How long is this gonna last? What exactly would I have to do?" You couldn't help as all the questions spilled out of your mouth and a look of distress formed on your face. You're glad they're not here to kill you, but exactly how different would your life be and how much danger would you be in? 

"Well explain it all as we go, but for now you have two choices on protection. You can either live here with us in the house, where you'll have constant 24/7 protection and your own room but for an undetermined amount of time. Or you can go back home, a couple of our boys will stay outside for a few days to make sure everything is all clear, and then we will have day and night check ups on you daily, also for an undetermined amount of time." After stating the options with the utmost professionalism- as if this were a contract and you were about to sign your life away- Suho tilts his head, maintaining eye contact as he awaits his answer. 

"Well I barely know you guys and I really want to go home, so I guess option 2? Umm but I would like to know who is going to be guarding the outside of my house." You reply, still very cautious of the whole situation. 

"Well of course," Suho turns to face Chanyeol and says to him, "Bring them in."


	4. Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!! Lemme know what you think in the comments, any helpful critiques, any parts you like, any questions. I love comments and will reply, and will definitely take all feedback into consideration!

You abruptly sit up and stare as Chanyeol turns, making his way to the door and opening it, definitely not as hesitant as before. He calls out from the doorway then stands back, holding the door open. You watch as two dark figures emerge into the room and your grip on the edge of the bed tightens, exposing your white knuckles. The two figures make their way towards you and Suho as Chanyeol quietly shuts the door, you take this time to examine them. The two figures are around the same height and build as Suho, but each of the three men gave off vastly different auras. The man on the left had a slight rounder face, with round- almost black-eyes that were topped with thick stern eyebrows. He had an undercut hairdo that was jet black to match the rest of his outfit- a hoodie and skinny jeans. He walked with his head slightly lowered and his formed an almost cat-like look. He looked silent, brooding, and mysterious, yet still strong and slightly intimidating. This only urged you to talk to him even more, learn his personality and his past. You wondered if this was all there was to him, this silent strength, or if there was a lighter side that very few knew about. 

You noticed that you have been staring at him for a bit longer than necessary so you drag your gaze to the man on the right of him. He walked with his head held high, which made him appear taller than the other man, his hands were hidden deep  
In his pockets, and he wore a smirk that seemed engraved into his face. His hair was a curly, light blonde bowl cut that covered his eyebrows but still showed off his narrow eyes that almost disappeared in his smile. He wore a white fitted t-shirt that showed off his lean figure, and slightly baggy black jeans. He seemed more open and welcoming than the other and almost radiating positivity, which was funny considering his job and lifestyle, though as you examined his face more you couldn't help but notice a little darkness and coldness in eyes that was hidden behind that smile. A darkness that showed that he has seen more than you ever will, and done more than you can ever imagine. 

The two men stood in front of you and bowed politely in greeting. Once Suho began to introduce them to you, you were snapped out of your daze.

"These are two of my best men. On the left is Xiumin," The man in all black nodded in your direction, sparing you a quick glance before looking back towards the ground, "and on the right, that is Chen." Chen smiled and gave you a quick wave before Suho continued on.

"They will be your 24/7 surveillance for the next few days. We will try not to interfere with your daily life, but we can't guarantee that JB and his gang will do the same. You are allowed to rest here for as long as you want then, whenever you are ready, they will take you home." Once Suho finished explaining all the details he excused himself from the room because of some important business he needed to tend to, leaving you alone with the four men.  
Xiumin walked to the corner of the room near the door and leaned against the wall, just patiently waiting. Chen, on the other hand, welcomed you warmly. 

"Hello, nice to meet you! I heard what you did for my little Yeollie, takes a lot of guts, maybe you should join our group. You could replace him." he stated with a large smirk and amusement evident in his voice. Chanyeol walked over to him, his face burning up as he smacked him in the shoulder and released a slew of curses at him. The two went back and forth and then busted out in laughter as they continuously threw insults at each other. You watched as the scene unfolded before you, smiling a little at the playfulness of it all. Chanyeol caught you staring and stopped quickly, before bring his hand to scratch the back of his neck, must be a habit. 

"Sorry to have to drag you into all of this, but I am very grateful for what you did. You would be a good fighter. It was (Y/N), right?" You nodded and watched as he adjusted his glasses over his large-almost elf-like- ears, a light dust of pink arising on his cheeks. Chen and Lay looked at him, smiling in amusement. 

"Look at the cute damsel in distress falling in love with the knight in shining armor." Chen teased, sticking out his tongue. Lay giggled in the corner, and you noticed a faint smile reach Xiumin's face for the first time. Chanyeol punched Chen in the arm, smiling and muttering a "shut up, asshole" at him before saying he also had work to do and escorting himself out of the room. 

"Well, I guess that just leaves us," Chen stated looking around the room and pausing to smile at Xiumin, "So whaddya say, ready to head home?"


	5. Another Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

You lay your head against the cold glass and watch the buildings speed by, they slowly become more familiar as you get closer to your neighborhood. Chen and Xiumin sit in the front seats of the van, guided by your directions.

"Turn left here, it's the 2nd house on the right." You state, watching Chen slowly turn the wheel and the building come into view. You smile at the thought of finally being able to sleep in your own bed and being able to at least end this crazy night peacefully.

"Welp, we will be here for the night. So if you need anything just yell." Chen tells you, smiling and waving as you make your way out of the large black truck. You hop out and turn to face Xiumin and Chen, giving a small wave and replying, 

"Will do, thanks." As you speed your way up the concrete sidewalk towards your apartment. You hunt through your jacket pockets and the second your fingers grasp them you quickly shove them in the keyhole, unlocking your door and swinging it open. You sprint inside and slam the door shut behind you, locking it and then leaning against it as you feel your knees begin to give and you slowly fall to the floor. You sit there for a little bit, your breath slightly shaky, as you try to fully process everything that has happened to you on this random Thursday night. 

You realize that you've been sitting in your house in total darkness for a while and start to stand up. You place your keys on the dark cherry coffee table and throw your hoodie on your cheap full grey couch. You flick on the lights for the main living room area, and begin to walk towards the kitchen when suddenly you see it.

In the kitchen there's a tall slinky shadow of a man. You freeze for a moment wondering what would be the best thing to do. You quietly try to tip toe your way back to the front door, hoping to be able to alert Xiumin and Chen. You grip the door handle and try to unlock it quickly, your fingers slipping just a bit as you panic. The lock makes a loud clicking noise and you freeze, looking towards the kitchen to see if it alerted the shadow. You stare as the shadow grows larger and closer to the living room. You quickly turn the handle and begin to fling the door open, when you suddenly hear footsteps pounding towards you that only grow louder and louder. 

"CHE-" you're cut off by an arm that wraps around your waist, flinging you backwards, and you hear the door slam shut. You head slams into the floor and you brain begins to pound. Your arms shake as you begin to pull yourself up before you hear some tsking followed by a slow, deep menacing,

"Not so fast, I haven't even started yet." He blocks the door and you struggle as you rush to you feet and attempt to run to the kitchen. You scream, hoping to draw the attention of the two men outside, before you feel two hands grab you by the shoulders, pulling you back and slamming you into the side of your couch. He mutters a "shut the hell up" as you lay there and struggle for air, looking up to see the tall slender man walking towards you. His mop of curly light brown hair falls in front of his eyes as he stares at you as if you were his prey and he's about to make the final fatal blow. He thin smile is menacing as he slides something small and silver out from his pocket. You scramble to your feet, attempting to crawl away as you hear the blade being flicked out from its case. You hear the footsteps grow nearer, and your arms give just a little bit. When suddenly you think to yourself that it sounds like more than one set of footsteps growing closer. You look towards the door just in time to see it slam open and a streak of blonde hair come flying in. You look towards the dark man and watch as Chen begins to throw a punch at him. You begin to open your mouth to warn Chen about the switchblade, when suddenly the man swipes his arm up, swiftly running the blade across Chen's stomach and red begins to stain the white t shirt. Xiumin comes in close behind Chen, dodging the switchblade after learning from his partner and punching the guy square in the face. Chen knocks the blade out of the man's hand and kicks it out of the way. The three men glare at each other, fists up as they dare each other to make the first move. 

Xiumin swings first, ducking low as he lands a punch on the other man's stomach. He straightens up and then swings at the man's face, but the man narrowly dodges the punch takes a swing at Xiumin. Before he can land the punch, Chen's fist lands on his jaw, knocking the man off balance. Xiumin takes this opportunity to swipe the man's feet out from underneath him. You watch as the three men go back and forth, they fight so gracefully and skillfully. You can definitely tell that this was not their first. Xiumin and Chen, surprisingly, both wear large mischievous smiles on their faces as they work together to land different hits on the man. They look as though they have been fighting together as partners for years, and they honestly probably have been. Xiumin and Chen make a brief eye contact, and you catch the small look of pure happiness that they share between each other in that moment. You stare in amazement as you watch the scene play out, until you notice the red stain only growing larger on Chen's shirt. The man lands a punch on Chen's stomach, directly on the cut that he made, and Chen stumbles back for the first time. The man takes this opportunity to run into the kitchen. Xiumin looks from the kitchen to Chen, hesitating for a slight moment before sprinting into the kitchen. Chen stumbles back into the wall and slowly sits himself down onto the ground, hissing as he peels off his white t shirt to inspect the cut. His toned stomach raises up and down quickly as his breathing begins to get more shallow. Xiumin runs back into the living room with a solemn look on his face stating, 

"He's gone, escaped out the back window. Which is probably how he got in." Xiumin runs over to Chen and inspects his cut before forcing him to lay down. 

"I need you to grab a towel, alcohol, and 2 large shirts or rags that you don't care about, quickly." Xiumin orders, voice steady and monotone but his dark eyes look deadly. You nod quickly, your heart racing as you stumble onto your feet and run to the kitchen. You grab a towel, some vodka from your cabinet and a water bottle quickly and then sprint into your room, grabbing 2 large pajama shirts and running back out to the living room. You drop yourself next to Xiumin and hold out everything he asked for. He looks focused, as he inspects everything. He helps Chen remove his shirt, and you watch as Chen's toned stomach is revealed. You notice a couple large white scars that drag across different parts of his chest and litter his stomach, and you drag your gaze to his face and his expression looks only slightly pained, his nose and eyebrows are scrunched up and this is possibly the first time you haven't seen him smile. You then realize how normal this truly is to the two men. These are the people you just got involved with, you can't help wonder how badly the other fights went for Chen to receive these scars. You look towards Xiumin and wonder if his body is also as scarred, or if Chanyeol's is, or if Suho's is. Is this just a routine thing for them? What exactly is their lifestyle like? 

You watch as Xiumin rolls up one of the t shirts and brings it to Chen's mouth, forcing him to bite it. Xiumin's nimble fingers quickly open the bottle of vodka, bringing it to his lips as he quickly takes a swig of it, then slowly pouring it onto Chen's cut. Chen's jaw tightens on t shirt and you hear a muffled groaning, you cringe back just watching this. Xiumin then takes the small green towel you handed him and gently dabs at the blood, cleaning away as much as he can. Lastly, he takes the second shirt you gave him- a beat up, old, dull grey Metallica t shirt- and pulls at it from the collar, ripping it in half. He ties one of the ends together to create almost a rope and then wraps it around Chen's stomach.

"Well this should hold you over until we can get you to the Doc," Xiumin slowly helps Chen stand up and then looks over to you, "Sorry about this, but I think we may need to go for another car ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I based the attacker off of Mark from Got7, because he's a part of "JB's gang" ^^


	6. Little Longer Than Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, hope you guys enjoy! :)

Your head falls forwards, thumping into the cold window pane and jerking you back to reality. You blink a few times, rubbing your eyes and looking around. You look to see Xiumin in the drivers seat, his fingers gripping the steering wheel with enough force to expose his white knuckles, his deadly gaze filled with fierce determination never breaking from the road. You look into the passengers side mirror and find a reflection of Chen, his head leaned back against the seat, eyes closed, brows scrunched up and his toned chest slowly rising and lowering as he attempts to keep his breathing steady. You turn your head to look out the window, keeping your posture up straight and trying to focus on the outside surroundings as a weak attempt of keeping yourself awake. Right now the car stays dead silent other than Chen's heavy breaths and the air feels tense. The last thing you would want is to fall asleep and just become a burden to Xiumin rather than helping him with Chen. 

The truck comes to a slow roll as it finally makes it way into the driveway of the house you left just a little while ago. It's a large two story white house that is settled on the corner of an intersection of back roads. The outward appearance is surprisingly well kept considering the people that live there, there is even a small garden along the front. The second the car fully stops, you and Xiumin quickly unlock the doors, throwing them open and rushing to the passengers' side. Xiumin unlocks the door, reaching up to slowly help Chen exit the truck. Xiumin pauses for a second, digging into his pockets and pulling out his keychain. He throws the set at you and you narrowly catch it.

"Gold key, Call for Yixing now." He hisses the directions at you quickly before going back to aid Chen. 

"Yixing?" You think to yourself, "there's another guy here other than the four?" You don't take too much time to think about it before you rush to the door, fumbling to find the gold key and then quickly inserting it and unlocking the door. You throw the door open, immediately shouting into the empty looking household,

"YIXING! YIXING!" 

Not a second later, a tall dark figure emerges from a room upstairs. He runs and leans over the balcony to check who is at the front door and immediately recognizes you, he begins sprinting down the stairs. You recognize the man to be the same one that helped you from before, the man who introduced himself as Lay. Do they all lie to you and have fake names? You question for a second. You look up and see that from the room across from Yixing a mop of pastel blue hair emerges, he spots Yixing running down the stairs and quickly follows him. 

Once Yixing reaches you he looks over your shoulder at the scene behind you to find Chen hobbling up the stairs with his arm thrown across Xiumin's shoulders, the cloth wrapped around his waist is fully stained a deep red and his face ghostly pale, yet he still manages to smirk a little as an attempt to ease everyone's nerves. Yixing darts past you you help them up to the front door. As you watch, you feel two hands gently grab your shoulders and escort you to the side to make room for the three men. You look over to find an out of breath Chanyeol has arrived. His appearance looks slightly panicked but his eyes look as if he sort of knew to remain calm as if he knew Yixing would be able to handle this, his eyes were so certain that it almost assured you too without him even having to say anything. 

Once the three men enter the house they rush Chen to a room in the back, you and Chanyeol quickly following behind. You and Chanyeol stand in the doorway and watch as Yixing lays Chen down, tugging on a pair of blue latex gloves before swiftly untying and removing the drenched, knotted up cloth from Chen's waist and throwing it into the trash behind him, then going back and inspecting the damage done. Xiumin was sitting in a seat against the wall next to Chen, leaning forward with his hands folded and watching intensely at Chen and Yixing. Chen turns his head to look over at Xiumin and give him a weak smirk muttering a,

"Haha, gotta leave with at least one battle scar. If not then where's the fun in that?" Attempting to calm Xiumin's nerves, who only glares at him for cracking a joke in this moment before breaking and also cracking a small smile, which only causes Chen's cat-like grin to widen. You watch intensely at Yixing's thin, nimble hands as they grab the needed supplies from their cabinets and begin to disinfect the cut, prepping it for stitches. His skilled hands grab the thread and begin to stitch the cut with ease, it's as if it comes to him as easily as a breath does. Your stare doesn't break until your head begins to pound a little. You wobble a little and lean more of your weight against the doorway, gripping onto the frame with a little force as you attempt to keep yourself standing. You hear a hushed,

"Are you ok?" And you whip your head to the direction of the voice only to find a tall blurry figure with a small blob of blue on top. Another hushed and slightly more worried,

"(Y/N) are you ok?" The words are a little more garbled and you vision slowly becomes more clouded. You feel your knees buckle a little and the tall figure lunges at you, gripping at your sides to help hold you up. You grasp onto the figure before all you see is total darkness.

 

***

Your eyes fly open and you awaken to the same blinding lights as before. You bring your bruised hands up to your face, blocking the lights, and you push your head further back into the hard metal bed groaning, 

"Not again" before slowly pulling yourself up to a sitting position. You rub the sleep out of your eyes before looking around to examine your surroundings. Yup same room you originally woke up in, same bed too you think, but something is slightly off. The room is dead empty except for the bed/table to the right of you. There Chen lays sleeping, his sharp cheekbones and jawline now look so gentle and his thin pink lips are slightly parted as he breathes lightly and slowly. You gaze at his peaceful expression for a little bit before bringing your attention to the rest of the room, wondering where everyone else is. Your stomach grumbles and you look down to find your stomach completely wrapped in gauze and bruises littering your arms everywhere the man grabbed you. 

You swing your legs off the side of the table bed and grip the edge of it tightly, feeling your body scream from the slightest bit of movement and you mentally prepare to bring yourself up. You slowly push off the bed as your feet reach for the ground and steady yourself once they do. Your legs cramp and your side begin to ache as you walk forward, causing you to reach for the table again and use it as leverage to move. You grab onto anything around you for support as you make your way towards the door and once you reach the door you grab the handle and pull down slowly before opening the door and slowly scooting out of the room. 

You hear faint voices coming from an area nearby and attempt to make your way to wherever that was. You walk through the hallways, hand pressed on the wall to steady yourself, and observe everything around you as you go. The hallways are a dull sky blue and completely clear, not a single photo or art piece or anything at all, nothing to connect the men that live here to it. Small white lights line the ceiling and lead the way down the halls. You follow the path as you hear the voices grow louder until you reach an open area where you hear the voices clearly. You peer into what looks to be a kitchen and find a group of men all crowded around a large dark walnut wooden dining table on the other side of the kitchen, their expressions all serious as the discuss something. You recognize Suho as the only man sitting down at the table, listening and planning as the others discuss something around him and directly to him. Xiumin is leaned over the seat directly across from Suho, hands clasped and speaking lowly with a clearly angered expression. Chanyeol and Lay stand behind Suho, listening with brows furrowed as if looking for a way to help Xiumin's frustrations. Next to Suho stands a man, his hand gently resting on Suho's left shoulder as he looks at him, expression slightly worried, which causes his plump lips to pout slightly. The man has a young face, decorated with round plump lips, a long yet petite nose, and a sharp jawline that ended with a point. His hair was dark brown and gelled back to show off his thick sharp brows that were now furrowed and topped off his small deep black eyes. He wore a blue skinny jeans and a baggy baby pink sweatshirt that clung only to his broad shoulders and contrasted greatly with all the other men in the room. 

You gazed at the group of men, wondering if you should interrupt. You took a step forward and Suho eyes immediately darted past Xiumin, sensing the movement. He flashed a small polite smile, nodding to you and bringing the attention of the other men to you. The man in pastel pink immediately moved around the table, smiling warmly and turning his eyes into cute little lines as he approached you. He bowed deeply in front of you before straightening out and extending his hand to you,

"You must be (Y/N), right? Nice to meet you. I'm Suho's younger brother, Sehun," he said kindly introducing himself, "and apparently everyone's personal maid." He ended sassily before shooting a quick glare behind him, causing Suho and the two men behind him to smirk. You shook his hand and nodded,

"Yes I am, nice to meet you too." You smiled back quickly, shaking his hand before attempting to make your way to the group of men since you've already got all their attention anyway. You begin to slowly step forward and Yixing runs up next to you, stopping you,

"You should definitely not be moving right now, your stomach and ribs suffered a lot of bruising and we need you to rest and heal." He states matter of factly, before helping/basically lifting you to a seat. You adjust yourself into one of the dining table seats and look up to find everyone watching you. You panic, opening and closing your mouth a few times as you question what to say and where exactly to start before Suho cuts you off his voice firm and matter-of-fact, though you can hear his attempt to be gentle,

"I know you must have a lot of questions and I'm sorry about this but... your stay might be a little longer than planned."


	7. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I disappeared for so long, life got really busy but it’s back to normal now so posting should be more frequent. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments and even bothered reading so far! It means a lot to me since this is my first attempt at a chartered fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy <3

You stare at Suho, processing the words he just said. 

“Are you saying that I’m going to have to stay here from now on? With a bunch of men that I don’t really know? Who won’t even tell me their real names half the time? Here? This house?”

The questions poured from your lips as the panic slowly began to envelop you. You stare at your hands, inspecting the bruises and scrapes on it as you began to ramble and Suho (and probably everyone else) could sense the anxiety coursing out of your words. He cuts off your rambling with a calm yet stern voice, 

“I know how far from ideal that sounds but we cannot send you back home after what just occurred. JB will not stop until he gets what he wants and I can not risk injuring another man when you could remain safe here.” 

You nod slowly, everything he is telling you seems logical but you just can’t process how your life has turned into this? How did you end up here when you were just walking home alone hours before?

“How long will I have to stay here?” 

You raise you gaze from your hands to meet Suho’s. He sighs slightly before answering,

“I honestly can not give you a definite answer to that. I promise we will try to make it as comfortable for you as possible and stay out of you business and life as much as we can.” 

You nod again. 

“Um so what about school? Will I be safe there?” 

“Well we can have one of our men escort you to and from school, and where ever else you need to go.”

You nod more, your brain unable to create more questions as you still try to process everything unraveling in front of you. 

“Listen, I know that this is a lot. I’m sorry we had to drag you into this. But we must ensure that you stay safe, we can not have another casualty on our hands. So please just put up with this for a bit while I try and sort this out.” 

Your brain can’t help but linger at the words ‘another casualty’

“Ok, I think I can handle this for a while. Thank you for keeping me safe, during this.”

You move your gaze to Xiumin and thank him. He makes brief eye contact, nodding at you in acknowledgment before breaking his catlike gaze. Suho claps his hands together in happiness at your response before answering, 

“Great, I’ll have Chanyeol show you to your room.”

He motions towards Chanyeol, who quickly perks up when hearing his name. Chanyeol quickly moves around the table and approaches you before holding out his hand to help you up. 

“M’lady”

He states, smiling goofily as always. You give him a small smile before accepting his hand. He reaches his arm around your back and helps you up gently. You begin an attempt at walking to the room before you hear Yixing yell out, 

“Hey, I just said no pressure! You should be resting, Chanyeol help more!” 

Suho grins up at Yixing, amused when his doctor side takes over. Chanyeol’s right arm around your back wraps around slightly tighter, causing you to grimace. He mutters a quick apology before lowering himself and tucking his left arm under your legs and scooping you up into the air. You let out a small yelp and raise your arms to wrap them around his neck, he chuckles a bit before he begins carrying you to your room with ease. As you two exit, you hear the men in the kitchen resume their hushed whispers of plans and what is next for them. 

You begin to relax more in Chanyeol’s arms as he carries you to the room. You lean your head on his surprisingly firm chest and close your eyes for a second, listening to his fairly quick heartbeats. You can hear his breathing too and his loud footsteps as they hit the floor and it all calms you as you two make your way to the room. After a short walk, he pauses in front of a large mahogany door. He lowers himself slightly so that his hand can reach the doorknob and you feel as he slowly turns it and pushes the door open. He raises back up and steps inside. You open your eyes to glance around the room. It’s a fairly bare room with plain off-white walls and a white tiled floor, decorated only with a mahogany dresser, a mirror, and a queen sized bed-which was honestly bigger than what your college fund ass owned so you were happy to see it- with two white pillows and a red blanket. 

Chanyeol made his way to the side of the bed before slowly lowering you onto it. His arms felt strong as he did, you frowned slightly at the loss of warmth once he finally placed you down. He moved to grab the scarlet blanket and lay it over you, tucking you in swiftly. He straightened out and looked over you to make sure everything was good, he smiled warmly and put his hand on the back of his neck before asking slightly awkwardly,

“So ummmm are you ok? Do you need anything else while I’m here?” 

You thought to yourself for a second, feeling pretty ok except one thing.

“Well um, could you do me one favor?”

He nodded, quickly accepting.

“Could you, for a little longer, just stay?”


	8. Who the hell are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! ^^

You eyes crack open, welcoming the warm lamp lights into your vision. You blink away the sleep a few times before looking around, trying to remember where you were for a second. You spot the mop of blue hair and quickly recall last nights events. You asking him to stay and him flushing immediately before awkwardly making his way to your side. You scoot over to make space for him and he sits next to you, back against the headboard. You whisper a quiet thank you, taking in all the warmth and human contact that you desperately needed at the moment. He nods before leaning his head back against the headboard and slowly closing his eyes, drifting off. You rest your hand on his arm, before shutting your eyes and drifting away too. 

You shift yourself ever so slightly in order to sit up but instantly stop when you feel pain shooting up your side. You groan impulsively, hand shooting to comfort your side, and alert the boy next to you who you thought was still sleeping. He reaches out to cup your side before whispering, 

“Are you ok?” 

His voice was hoarse from the sleep and it took you a second to process everything. You nod before sliding back down ever so slightly to your original laying position. The boy pushes his wire frames higher on the bridge of his nose and lowers his head to check his watch, pale blue mop of hair falling in his face as he does, before he mutters to himself, 

“Shit, I’m late.”

You look up to him before responding, 

“I’m sorry, if you had somewhere to be you could have left. Thank you for staying.”

His eyes widen slightly, clearly surprised for a second not knowing you heard his thoughts, before a warm smile reaches his face revealing his adorable dimples. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad I could help in anyway. I mean you did save my life haha, so this was no problem. I’m sorry but I do have to go now.” 

You return the warm smile before replying, 

“Of course, go do what you gotta do.” 

He stands up, adjusting his red flannel and pressing his hands down the front of his blue T-shirt as an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles. He tousles his already curly mop of hair, before waving a quick goodbye. You smile, watching the door as it shuts before pulling your blanket up as attempt to gain as much warmth as possible. Once comfortable, you shut your eyes and embrace sleep for a few more hours. 

 

*********

You eyes shoot open as you wake up gasping. You cough aggressively at the feeling of your dry, hoarse throat. You sit up instantly before you are reminded of the injuries on your side. Pain shoots all through your abdomen and your face scrunches up as you groan loudly. You body is screaming at you to lay back down but the pain in your throat is too desperate for that. You slide your feet off the edge of the bed and grip the end of the bed tightly. You count to yourself, 3, 2, 1, before you push yourself up and stand. You take a moment to adjust, feet freezing on the cold tile, before you begin shuffling to the door slowly. You grasp the handle, throwing the door open, before exiting the room. 

You look outside, watching each end of the house and searching through your memory of where the kitchen might be. The house is dark and dead silent, signaling that it is night time and many of the boys are either asleep or out doing god knows what right now. You spot a familiar hallway and grin, shuffling towards there. 

Before long you are in the dining area and making your way to the kitchen. Once there you head straight to the fridge, hoping and praying that they have some bottled or canned drinks in there. You throw the door open and your eyes immediately dart to the plastic water bottles on top shelf. You cheer mentally, reaching up to grasp the cool bottle. You pull out the bottle and slam the door, quickly attempting to crack it open. You jump suddenly, losing grip of the bottle and watching it land loudly on the tile, when you hear a loud throat clearing behind you, signaling someone is there. 

You whip around to see who it was, only to find a man that you have never seen before. You begin to panic thinking that he is an intruder before you inspect him and realize something seems off. The man had a thin frame, slightly taller then you, with a small slender face. His black hair was messy, revealing an array of red streaks throughout it. He wore loose grey sweatpants and a blue T-shirt much to large for his frame. He also wore a very confused yet playful expression, thin black eyebrows furrowing and small pink lips grinning slightly. He looked much too at home to be an invader. You two stand there staring at each other before he opens his mouth and breaks the silence first, 

“Who the hell are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know who it is?


	9. You’ve Met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! ^^

“Um, I-I feel like I should be a-asking you this.”

You stare at man, eyes trained on him as you track his every movement. He leans against the paint-chipped doorframe of the kitchen, hands stuffed in the pockets of his baggy sweatpants and a smirk on his face, as he stares right back at you before answering in a quiet, playful tone,

“Are you sure about that? Because pretty sure I’m the one that lives here.”

Your eyebrows raise at his response. He giggles a little to himself. His voice is slightly higher pitched than the other men in the house, it’s playful, and his laugh is the same. 

“L-live here? Why haven’t they told me about you? How long have you been here and I haven’t even noticed? What the hell?”

You begin muttering/rambling to yourself and his smirk grows even wider before he cuts you off,

“Relax Relax, the name is Baek. I haven’t been home for a few days, I was away on...business. Anyway apparently I missed a lot,”

He states, eyeing you up and down before continuing, 

“Now your turn, who are you?”

You nod, not really wanting to question what ‘business’ he was busy with.

“Name’s (Y/N) umm how I ended up here is kinda a long story but long story short I accidentally got involved with... a lot, and now I have to stay here for an ‘undetermined amount of time’ “ You state with finger quotes. 

“...Wow, yeah I missed a lot.”

“Yup... well, nice to meet you.” 

You reply, holding your hand out. His large hand wraps around yours, firmly shaking your hand as he smiles warmly at you,

“Likewise.”

You maintain eye contact for a bit too long, hands still clasped together before you look away and cough to try and break the tension. He’s still smiling and staring at you while you shuffle away to try and find your water bottle.

You look around for a second before spotting it rolled into the corner of the kitchen and begin to shuffle towards it. You reach forward, bending slightly before straightening out immediately, hand shooting to hold your side. You wince quietly trying to stay silent, before turning and letting your lower back hit into the kitchen counter. You press against it, gripping the counter tightly with your free hand and tilting your head back slightly as you hold your grip on your side.

“Ouch, I’m guessing this is part of the long story?”

Baek questions, slowly walking towards you and staring at your side. He bends forward, picking up the water bottle and handing it to you with a look of slight concern on his face. You nod in response before moving your hand from your side to reach out and grab the bottle.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah don’t worry about it. Do you need help getting back into whatever room you’re staying in?”

You begin to say no, not wanting to trouble the boy anymore, but more pain begins to shoot up your side and you find yourself nodding aggressively as your winces grow louder. He reaches out slowly, not wanting to alarm you, before sliding a hand around your waist and moving your arm to wrap around his shoulders. You wince at the movement before you find yourself being lifted into the air. For such a thin frame he sure is stronger than he looks, but something tells you that all the men in this house are much stronger than they look.

His hold is strong and warm as he lifts you out of the kitchen and into the darkness of the hallway area.

“Basically empty white room down there.”

You state, nodding in the direction of your room. He understands and begins slowly carrying you towards it, trying to step as quietly as possible in order to not disturb the other housemates. You two are a few feet away from the large mahogany door almost successful, before hearing a familiar voice behind you that causes Baek to turn the both of you around and in search of it’s owner.

“So I see you two have met?”


	10. That’s My Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! ^^

Baek slowly turns the two of you around to face the voice. Your eyes’ meet not one but two figures, Suho and Chanyeol. Suho stands slightly in front of Chanyeol dressed in a fitted black long sleeve and matching perfectly fitted sweatpants, even in his casual wear he looks professional, his under eyes are slightly darker and his hair slightly messier yet he is sporting a very amused smirk and a raised eyebrow at the sight before him. Chanyeol stood behind him, head handing low which let his wire framed glasses slide to the end of his nose and the bright blue mop fall and cover his eyes, it stood out even more against the darkness of the house. He was wearing a long black T-shirt and red flannel pants and you could see the dark circles formed under his eyes, causing you to feel a pang of sympathy for the poor tired boy. 

“Oh, this? Yeah we just met actually.” 

You answer as you feel an embarrassed heat rise to your cheeks and then feel Baek’s chest vibrate from the deep chuckle he lets out before he responds, 

“Yeah I think we will get along pretty well actually.” 

You spot movement as Chanyeol’s head raises slightly in the back and he makes eye contact with you. His expression is unreadable as an off smile makes its way to his face. You raise an eyebrow at him, but he shakes his head at it with a nonchalant expression before speaking up and saying, 

“Welp, I’m heading to bed.” 

Before you could question what you were doing, you hear yourself state quite loudly,

“Wait!” 

You hand reaches out to his retreating figure on impulse and you watch as he turns to face you with a slightly shocked expression. Well not only him actually, Suho and Baek are now both sporting very similar shocked expressions. You pull your hand back your chest, face growing even redder, before speaking again, 

“Um, I was just wondering if you could stay with me again... Chan?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen slightly but his answer is cut off by a mock scoff from the man holding you still. 

“Wow (Y/N), after everything we have been through you dump me for him? I’m hurt, truly.”

You giggle slightly before nodding and joking back with the boy, 

“I’m sorry, as much as I have treasured all 20 minutes I’ve spent with you, he and I have just been through more together.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to find a way to move on and let you go- both figuratively and literally.”

You laugh quietly, gently hitting him the chest before he slowly lowers your legs to the ground and helps you stand. He looks to Chanyeol before stating, 

“Well, she is in your hands now. Take good care of her.” 

He walks up to Chanyeol and you finally see the height difference between the two men, which is pretty adorable honestly. Baek stands on his tippy toes and Chanyeol lowers down as they meet in a hug, patting each other’s backs, before Chan audibly whispers to him, 

“Good to have you back, buddy.”

“Good to be back, man. Good to be back.” 

They break the hug and Baek walks over to Suho with a chipper expression. He pats him on the back before stating,

“Now it’s just you and me, pal. How about you catch me up on things?” 

Suho chuckles before answering,

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea.”

And the two of them walk further off into the house, bidding the two of you goodnight. Once they are out of sight Chanyeol walks over to you, gently placing his hands of either side of you before helping you into your room and onto your bed. He helps to tuck you in and you can’t help but stare at him as he does, taking in every detail. His large ears poking out from under the mop of messy hair, his big round eyes are more lidded and darker than normal, and his cheeks have a light dust of pink over them. You reach out and touch his hand, causing him to stop moving instantly. 

“Are you tired? Your eyes look tired.”

You ask him, concern showing in your voice. He looks up and smiles gently at you, before shrugging slightly.

“I feel slightly tired but don’t worry about me. Focus on healing up and getting better.” 

You shake your head, wrapping your hand fully around his and gently tugging him to the open side of your bed. 

“Come rest, Chan.”

He follows your pull with ease and gently lays himself next to you. This time he’s too tired to be awkwardly polite and he rests his head on the pillow next to yours, falling asleep quickly. You watch his eyes shut before you feel yours do the same.

********

You wake up feeling heat, surrounding you. The only lighting in the room is from the open doorway, which alerts you that it is daytime now. You raise your head slightly to find yourself quite literally wrapped up in Chanyeol. Since when did you two get so comfortable? You ask yourself. Your head rests on his chest, his rests half on the pillow and half on top of your head. His arm is thrown across your shoulders hugging them tightly, and yours rests gently on his firm waist. You blink a few times to get the sleep from your eyes before shifting slightly so that you can alert Chanyeol of your current position. You pull your head back gently so that you can come face to face with him and whisper, 

“Cha-“

“Knock knock (Y/N)!! How was your sle- Oh. OH.”

You head whips to the doorway and your gaze meets Sehun wearing a cute baby pink apron and a very very shocked expression. 

“I did not know I was interrupting!”

He states rather loudly, before wiggling his eyebrows at the sight. You are about to respond when you hear a loud groan from the man next to you. 

“Sehun, shut up. I’m trying to sleep.”

You watch as Chanyeol’s eyes crack open slightly, probably so he can glare at Sehun, but he stops suddenly when his eyes fall on yours first. His eyes widen quickly once he realizes the position you two are in and he quickly removes his hand, rolling off the bed and standing up suddenly. 

“Shit, sorry. Hi, Sehun. That wasn’t what it looked like.” 

You whimper slightly from the loss of heat before slowly sitting up and wincing at the pain. Causing Chanyeol to immediately reach out and help you up. Once up, you smile at Chanyeol before looking to Sehun, 

“Good morning, Sehun. Did you need something?” 

His shock turns into a smile before he laughs a bit and responds,

“Well actually that was supposed to be my question, but I see that you two are fine.”


	11. About 9?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! ^^ Also comments are really really appreciated! Thank you for reading

Turns out Sehun was actually there to ask what you would like for breakfast and bring you some of spare clothes that they could muster up. You thank him and accept before shooing the two boys out of your room so you can clean up and shuffle your way to the pure white dresser where a pile of purely black clothing lays in stark contrast. You pick up each article of clothing that lay in the pile and examine them. Fairly simple clothing: a baggy tank top, sweatpants that might possibly fit, socks, and... was that boxers? Well at least they tried. Good enough. You grab the black mass of clothing and tuck it under your arm, heading to the door in search of a bathroom. 

Once past the doorframe you spot Sehun from the corner of your eye leaning against the wall and patiently waiting to escort you. You turn and smile at him before asking, 

“Hey, where’s the bathroom?”

He points you in the direction, asking if you’re in pain or need help with anything, but you simply shake your head and thank him before shuffling off towards the direction of the bathroom which (thankfully) isn’t too far from your room. You enter the bathroom and inspect it but, much like everything else in the house, it’s fairly simple. An off-white, average sized bathtub with plain scarlet red curtains stood on one side of the room and across it was an off-white marble sink with and an off-white toilet to match. A mirror/medicine cabinet hung above the sink and a teal cup that held a quite a few colorful toothbrushes sat on the marble counter. You also found a toothbrush still in its packaging on the counter, alongside a navy blue towel and some packaged shampoo, conditioner and soap. They definitely were trying to help you feel comfortable, you thought to yourself. 

You shut and lock the door and drop the clothing pile on the marble countertop, before attempting to remove you clothes in the least painful way possible. You curl your fingers around the edges of the thin white tank top you’re currently wearing and slowly remove it, hissing as your arms reach over your head. You unbutton your fitted dark blue jeans and slowly slide them down your legs, kicking them off at the end. You finish removing all your clothes and unwrapping all the toiletries before turning the water on, raising the temperature until the water is nearly steaming. Once ready, you step in and let the heat envelope you.

 

**********

 

You finish drying off and begin to change, sliding the pants and underwear on slowly while trying to bend as little as possible but not being incredibly successful. Once finished with the pants you lean your head back against the white plaster wall opposite the sink, already feeling exhausted. You feel the water droplets from your hair run down your neck and shiver at the cool touch, letting your eyes shut for a brief moment. You open your eyes ready to continue again when you realize something is wrong. There are no more clothes on the counter. What? You are wearing a bra currently but you definitely brought more than that when you left your room. You panic for a second, searching under your old clothes and now used towel hoping that you just misplaced it, but after a bit of searching the tank top is nowhere to be seen. Crap crap crap crap, I must have dropped it on the way here. You shuffle towards the door, slowly unlocking it and cracking it open wide enough you stick your head out. You look from left to right when your eyes spot a very familiar black lump a small distance away from the door. The hallway looks empty enough and you could shuffle fast enough to grab it. 

You throw the door open wider and cross your arms over your chest before shuffling at the fastest pace you could manage. Once there, you realize you didn’t think this through. Bending down isn’t exactly the easiest task fir you right now, but you must power through it and get this over with. You lower yourself to the ground slightly before you bend down to pick it up and that’s where it all went downhill. You reach out for it, hissing and wincing through the pain, and finally grab it before slowly rising back up. You spin around ready to shuffle-sprint back to bathroom and collide into something. Was there a wall there before? You stumble back and throw your arms out to maintain your balance, hearing a small snicker from the wall in front of you. You look up to see a familiar figure in front of you with a small smirk on his lips. 

“Wow, not how I planned our second meeting honestly.”

You groan, covering your chest with your arms quickly before realizing you were literally holding a tank top and could put that on instead. 

“Yeah, me neither Baek. I was thinking more kitchen, fully clothed, less pain/embarrassment, you get it.” 

You reply with a noticeable sarcastic bite in your tone as you adjust the tank top to put it on. You begin to raise it over your head and wince loudly this time, your injuries have taken too much work today already and are practically screaming you to stop. 

“Yeah I can’t even be that happy right now, this is kinda pitiful.” 

He replies, smirk still evident on his face but his eyes clearly more concerned as his sharp gaze inspects your deeply blue-black sides that are partially wrapped in gauze but still can’t hide everything. He strides towards you until he’s inches from your face and you can feel his warm breath graze your cheeks. You look up at him and he stares into your eyes, holding you captive with his own deep chocolate brown eyes, before slowly reaching out to you. His hands graze your sides and your breath hitches as you maintain his eye contact, completely frozen. His nimble fingers wrap around the edge of your tank top and gently tug it down, helping your arms through as he does. He maintains his eye contact and you just can’t bring yourself to look away for some reason, still feeling the warm puffs of breath on you. You two remain there for a moment before he suddenly backs away and his smirk grows even wider, causing dimples to fold into his smooth pale, cheeks. 

“Breakfast is ready by the way. I was coming to tell you that you should come get some.” 

He informs with faux nonchalance (as if none of that ever happened) while walking backwards and smiling slyly at you, before sending you off with a wink. 

**************

You finish cleaning up your things and bringing them back to your room before carefully making your way to the kitchen, immediately spotting Sehun who is cleaning up with his back turned to you. He senses you almost instantly and looks over his broad shoulder, greeting you with a warm smile.

“Hey (Y/N), everything is in the dining area. I’m just cleaning up right now, help yourself.” 

You nod, returning the smile and heading into the dining room. You enter and are greeted by the lovely sight of Chen and Xiumin eating breakfast together. Chen is leaned back against his seat, proudly showing off all the bandage around his waist as he is shoveling bits of syrup-drenched pancake into his mouth. In between bites, he chats happily with Xiumin. Well it’s more like he talks and Xiumin listens with a hint of a smile on his face. Chen’s hair is messy and the bags under his eyes are still very apparent but he gives off a much more happy and relaxed aura that seems to calm everyone surrounding him. Xiumin sits across from Chen dressed in all black casual wear as usual. His head is down, staring at his plate as he brings another piece of the crisp bacon to his lips. He nods at Chen’s words to assure him he is listening, occasionally looking up and smiling at him when Chen makes a joke. Together they look comfortable, definitely better than before, and it calms you to see that sight and to know that Chen is doing well. They notice your presence once you begin to walk to the table, breaking them from their conversation. Xiumin looks up and nods at you before turning his attention back to his plate. Chen on the other hand smiles brightly at you before greeting you quite loudly, 

“Look at who it is! Good morning! How have you been? Glad to see you’re alive.”

“Ha, I should be telling you that Chen.” 

“What? This ol’ thing? Don’t you worry about me! But hey look at the two of us, we are the bruised buddies now!” 

You open your mouth to respond but you’re quickly cut off when Yixing walks in, adjusting the silver cuff links on his- almost too neat-white dress shirt. 

“Chen I would hardly call a cut that deep a ‘bruise’ but ok sure.” 

Yixing states with slight amusement in his tone. He swiftly makes his way to the table, grabbing a piece of bacon off Chen’s plate (causing his hand to get nearly swatted to death as Chen whines loudly). He smirks, ruffling Chen’s hair before going to the other side of the table and picking up a few more things to eat. 

“Glad to see you two are ok, I’m afraid I must leave now.”

Yixing says, nodding to you and Chan as he makes his way out of the room. Chen whines a little more, fake pouting as he yells out, 

“Already? You just got here!”

Yixing smirks, yelling back as he exits the room as swiftly as he entered,

“A doctor doesn’t have time for breaks!” 

Chen’s face breaks out into a smile as brings his attention back to his nearly finished breakfast and stabs into another drenched pancake piece. You make your way to the table, grabbing a plate and piling things on top. Your mind has been filled with so many other distractions that you nearly forgot about food for a while. Now that your attention is on it, you realize you haven’t eaten in quite a while and it feels like you’re starving. You sit down, digging in hastily and finishing the food with ease. You lean back against the frame of the dining chair, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while as you begin to drift off into your own thoughts. Sadly it’s short-lived as Chen begins to speak and brings your attention to him. 

“Hey (Y/N), I just remembered something. The rest of the boys came back from their... other work last night! That means you’ll get to meet the rest of the gang. Might as well get to know them since you’ll be living with all of us for some time.”

You look up at Chen’s excited expression and nod at his words. What he said was true, you might as well get to know them. Also you’re pretty sure you’ve already met one of the boys that was away doing “other work” last night. 

“Um, exactly how many of you guys are there?” 

Chen looks up as if he’s deep in thought, bringing one hand up and muttering what you believe are names under his breath to himself, putting up a finger for each name called. You can’t help but feel more anxious as each finger goes up. Just how many guys did you agree to live with? 

“Let’s seeeeeeee, about 9?”


	12. Matter of Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing a lot! Trying to work out the plot for this story honestly! :):) hope you guys enjoy

Turns out that you did meet one of the boys last night, which everyone was pretty shocked to hear when they brought the boys over for introductions. Baekhyun smirks and makes his normal flirty comment before winking at you and escorting himself out of the room. Chen stared at you with his eyes brows raised before making his way to the other two boys to introduce them. You nodded you head at them, smiling politely as Chen introduced them at “Kai” and “D.O.” 

Kai smiled kindly at you. He had a fitted black T-shirt, that showed off his impressive figure, and grey sweatpants on. His light brown hair was straight and down and rested right above his eyebrows. He had a kind face with warm brown eyes and plump pink lips and when he smiled at you, you truly felt the warmth from it as his eyes formed into little crescents.

D.O. was slightly different from the rest of the boys. He gave you the same aura as Xiumin, like he didn’t talk much but did have good intentions. He was quite short compared to the other yet somehow intimidated you the most. His eyes were large, dark and lidded as he stared at you, his face was round, his eyebrows were dark and stern, and his lips were thick, pale pink and almost shaped like a heart. He also wore a black T-shirt and gray sweatpants to match Kai, but his were baggier making him look even tinier. 

You made your introductions with the other two men, but quickly began to feel fatigue wash over you and excused yourself to your room. They nodded and went off to retrieve their breakfast as you began to shuffle back to your room. You’re halfway in the hallway when you hear a familiar voice yell out your name. You turn and look to the source and find Chanyeol staring at you from the bottom of the staircase. You smile at him and nod and he returns a warm smile at you. His hair is tousled and his glasses rest low on the bridge of his nose as he makes his way towards you. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Good! A bit better. Ribs still hurt like hell but at least I can move, ya know?” 

He chuckles and smiles warmly, nodding his head and keeping it low. A small tint of pink rises to his cheeks as he responds, 

“I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly this morning.”

“What? Oh no, don’t worry about it! You’re a busy working man, don’t let me keep you back from that.”

He looks up and grin, showing off his deep dimples.

“You are probably really tired and achy, but I was wondering if you would like to join me upstairs? You could see around, it’s where the real work and magic happens haha.”

Your eyes widen slightly at the offer, they trust you at least a little more now to be showing you around. You feel all of your fatigue leave and curiosity take its place as you nod aggressively at the offer. Chanyeol’s smile grows at your response, holding out his hand to you and the two of you begin to make your way up the stairs. Your face scrunches up at the first few steps and you feel yourself slowing down. Chanyeol notices and turns to you, reading your facial expression. You attempt to keep climbing when you suddenly feel your feet sweep off the ground. You look up to find Chanyeol holding you and you smile at him, whispering a quiet,

“Thank you.”

————————

The two of you reach the top floor and Chanyeol begins to show you around. You pass Yixing, who smiles warmly at you while warning you to “be careful and take your time!” You nod and Chanyeol brings you to his working space. It’s a smaller dark room, crowded with different screen monitors and technology everywhere. You stare in amazement as Chanyeol makes his way in. You wander around for a bit as Chanyeol makes his was to a large seat at the center of the monitors. Your fingertips brush over the different cabinets and small toys and figurines scattered around, you smile at how adorable he was to collect all of them. You are suddenly pulled out of your thoughts when you hear a small alarm go off on one of Chanyeol’s monitors. Your head whips around to find Chanyeol rapidly typing something. He turns to you, remembering your presence and says 

“Shit, I’m sorry. It might take me a while to fix this!”

You shake your head at him,

“Don’t worry! Focus on that! I’m gonna keep wandering.”

He smiles at you before turning back to the screen, shooting a message to someone on his phone first and then rapidly typing again. You still wander around the room until suddenly Suho bursts in -you assume that’s who Chanyeol was messaging. 

“Hey! You got a hit on JB? Think we can carry out this mission soon? Oh, Hey (Y/N)! Didn’t notice you there!”

You nod politely at him and smile, knowing it would probably be polite to leave but feeling too curious to actually move from your place. You trudge towards the door when you stumble slightly, the fatigue and pain finally hitting you. Suho is immediately to his feet, grabbing you gently and bringing you to a seat. You allow yourself to be placed into the seat and feel your eyelids being dragged down. Suho makes his way back to Chanyeol, who is eyeing you with concern, and tells Chanyeol to focus on the work. Chanyeol turns back to the monitors, typing rapidly before he responds to Suho,

“I’ve got it. We can do this. If anything, we can carry this mission out in a matter of days.”


End file.
